Ahora o nunca
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: No importaba en que momento o en que distancia estaba, ese sentimiento de culpa la mataba por dentro junto a los sentimientos que despertaba por esa rubia de ojos verdes Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Afuera el cielo estaba negro, una rubia pecosa lloraba a los pies de un árbol mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

Adentro, una hermosa pelinegra miraba en la ventana hacia la dirección donde se encontraba aquella chica, ese era otro día donde se atormentaba desde que la adoptaron ya que ella traicionó a su amiga y hasta la abandonado, se había esmerado mucho para logra su sueño de tener una familia pero sin embargo algo no estaba bien.

Quizás aunque era una ahora hija de la alta sociedad, una Britter, no era alguien como Eliza o Neal, personas de finos modales y buenos ejemplos y también era justificable ya que todos tenemos lados oscuros, eran un par de hermanos frívolos y malvados que solo vivían a costa del sufrimiento de los demás, más a costa de Candy, DE SU CANDY y por petición de su madre se hizo la idea de que aquella pecosa de ojos verdes nunca existió en su vida a un criterio se aplicó a su corazón y a su alma.

Ahora estaba sola sin nadie que pudiera verla, eso era lo mejor. Ahora era ella era la que esperaba poder llorar libremente bajo la lluvia ya que dicha imagen de la joven rubia era un espejismo en su mente.

La sonrisa de Candy cuando se encontraba alegre iluminaba su rostro y la hacía sentir la vida quizás fuese raro admitirlo pero era mirando en aquellos recuerdos como del hogar de Pony como en los ratos que visitaba a los Ardley aquella chica rubia que se encontraba sola y que lloraba hasta sentir que la lluvia podía llevarse su sufrimiento, la pelinegra le dio vueltas al asunto mañana las cosas serían diferentes y quizás hasta le podrìa pedir perdón a Candy por todo lo que ha hecho, después de todo ella dio comienzo a sus desgracias.

(…)

El cielo llovía a cantaros pero para ella llovía internamente, Qué la persona que más amas en la vida se haya ido para siempre de tu lado y tus tormentos sigan sin parar lo único que quieres es dormir sin despertar.

Quizás reanudaron su amistad, quizás ganó a otra persona para ser su tapadera ya que ese chico pelirrojo elegante también amaba a la rubia pecosa pero tampoco correspondido y nuevas amistades pero… Si corazón seguía latiendo por ella, más con que supuestamente ella inició su relación con ese rebelde inglés como su beso, su invitación en ese castillo, su castigo injusto en el San Pablo y ahora se fue a buscar su camino de vuelta en America.

Todas las sucesos que ocurrieron le habían herido en lo más profundo de su ser y muy de sobremanera, la vieja herida de culpa y arrepentimiento había sido abierta de nuevo. Siguió sintiéndose humillada y cabizbaja y siguió llorando en silencio, porque la vida se ha ensañado con ella y no la dejado ser feliz, siguió llorando porque la única persona que amaba en esta vida se había ido y sin decir nada y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero ella aún tiene una esperanza que la hace crecer cada día en su interior una esperanza que la llena de paz y tranquilidad total al saber que aunque sea en sueños pueda ser feliz con esa persona que tanto ama.

Porque solo en sueños puede fingir que todas las cosas que la aterraban nunca existieron y que pudiera acariciar su rostro ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, abrazarla y estar en sus brazos y decirle te amo sin que esta sienta aversión a aquel sentimiento. Porque aquellos son puros sueños, pero si se tiene perseverancia, Candy sabe que algún día se lograrán.

(…)

Hoy es otro día, ahora ya estaba en Estados Unidos debido a la crisis terrorista en Europa, Annie se había levantado temprano, pero no sabe por dónde comenzar, arreglada y despabilada bajó desde su habitación directo hacía el comedor. Ahí sigue ella, triste y solitaria como si aquel suceso de ayer hubiese hundido ya de por si su fragmentado corazón en la soledad.

Candy rompió con Terry en Broadway y cayó enferma… Después de una semana la rubia pecosa lo confirmó…

Piensa que ya basta de rodeos que por esta vez se permite pasar lo que la sociedad quiere de ella, una mujer interesada y fina dama de buenos modales, de esas hay muchas, pero no, Annie Britter es diferente y contraria a lo que se piensa una mujer Sí puede buscar a su alma gemela del mismo género, porque para ella no importa que Candy sea una chica, ella la quiere tal y como es.

Su madre su pobre y francamente hipócrita madre, la expulsaría de la familia y armaría un escándalo por siquiera pensar enamorarse y ser conquistada por una chica, una huérfana indeseable y de lo peor, quiere creer que con el tiempo ella va a cambiar y que va a aceptarla. Pero tristemente se equivoca, la señora Britter no aceptaba lo que para ella llenaría de desgracia a su apellido.

Su padre, el si la apoyaría decidiese lo que decidiese el siempre estaría ahi para ella tal y como lo hizo de niña tal pero…

Albert será el más díficil de todos, sabe que esta irremediablemente enamorado de Candy le rompería el corazón pero ante todo el diría que sí es feliz con ella el tambien sera todo el Clan Ardley, él no era una buena persona pero no quería afectarlo después de todo el fue el gran tío abuelo William el que la ayudó desde las sombras para forjar su camino, no quería malagradecer a ese buen hombre.

Archie al menos sabe lo suyo y daría su total apoyo y admiración, Stear y Patty, aunque quedaba en pendiente la señorita Pony y la hermana María porque teniendo en cuenta sus fuertes creencias cristianas no sabría si pudieran esto bien o no. Como sea, francamente no le importa lo que los demás piensen.

Era ahora o nunca, con paso lento y firme se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la rubia

-Candy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Solo será un momento- Dice la pelinegra con todo acopio de su valor.

-Claro, ¿Que necesitas?- Contesta dulcemente la rubia de ojos verdes con su mirada tierna e inocente junto a su hermoso y ondulado cabello dorado.

Las dos salieron directo hacía el jardín Candy entrelazó su mano con la suya se sentía extraña pero no por eso la quitó bruscamente es más se dejaba llevar por el momento. Momento que podía ser interrumpido por cualquier persona pero Annie no quería ni pensar siquiera eso, ha mandado a su moral a dar una vuelta, para hacer una declaración necesaria y que la otra parte necesita, aunque…

La rubia tomó su cintura y unió su calor con la suya, la pelinegra quedó de piedra pero era su más grande sueño hecho realidad, una lagrima mojaba sus mejillas y un rojo la hacía arder junto a sus latidos… No era lo que esperaba pero era la chica más feliz de la tierra.

Porque era ahora o nunca en donde todas las cosas que tenían que decirse fueron dichas.


End file.
